


Dryer Machines and Lost Masks

by vegabondjumper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Identity Reveal, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegabondjumper/pseuds/vegabondjumper
Summary: What if the suits could come off.....





	

Sabine thought she was doing something nice for her daughter by taking it out of the dryer. She thought she would fold Marinette’s laundry for her and have it be a nice surprise. What Sabine hadn’t been counting on was finding a red ladybug suit mixed in with her daughters clothes. Sabine’s mind whirred with the possibilities the red and black spotted suit implied. Clutching the suit in her hands Sabine marched upstairs to confront her daughter about the strange spandex. Upon opening the trap door to Marinette’s room Sabine found her daughter clutching a towel around her dripping body and whacking _the_ Chat Noir over the hair with a hair brush.

 

“Get out of here you stupid cat!!” Marinette emphasized each word with another whack of the brush. Sabine stared between the two of them in shock just as a glimmer of anxious hope was beginning to spark to life.

 

“Oh my!” Sabine said covering her mouth with her free hand. Both teenagers turned towards her in shock, each one turning a particular shade of scarlet.

 

“Mom!! This isn’t what it looks like!!” Marinette shouted nervously. She opened her mouth again ready to spew a torrent of excuses at her mother but Sabine held her hand up in order to silence her. 

 

“Please tell me it is exactly what it looks like, I would rather you be exploring your sexuality than traversing around Paris in a spandex suit,” Sabine explained as calmly as she could in the current predicament.

 

“What?! Mom! No!! Chat was just-“ Marinette scrambled to explain their position.

 

“It’s okay honey I’m not mad. I would rather this all be some elaborate role play you two kids are experimenting with than the real thing. Please tell me this is a sex thing sweetie and not what I think it is.” Sabine hesitantly held up the Ladybug suit in her hands.

 

“I uh- it’s not, I er- _did you go through my laundry_?!?!” Marinette finally spluttered out in a high pitched squeak.

 

“I was going to fold it for you and- that’s not the point Marinette, I just want to know what you’re doing with this?” Sabine waved the suit for emphasis. Chat Noir’s eyes widened as he looked from the suit to Marinette and back again.

 

“YOU’RE LADYBUG?!?!?!?!?” Chat Noir shouted. Marinette looked towards him in an utter panic. Sabine’s eyes widened at the statement.

 

“Marinette please tell me this is some kind of foreplay and not _the_ Ladybug suit!” Sabine said sternly.

 

“MOM!!” Marinette shouted.

 

“Oh dear, it makes so much more sense now. Missing class, always disappearing from your room, that time all our whites ended up pink!” Sabine slowly realized just what exactly the suit meant.

 

“MOM!!!” Marinette screeched.

“MARINETTE IS LADYBUG?!?!?!” Chat shouted.

 

“Honey why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Sabine asked sadly.

 

“MOM!!! It’s called a secret identity for a reason!!” Marinette pulled anxiously at her damp hair.

 

“Does Chat Noir know?” Sabine whispered.

 

“Obviously not mom!!” Marinette rolled her eyes.

 

“LADYBUG IS MARINETTE!!!” Chat squeaked.

 

“You hush!” Marinette snapped at him.

 

“Well how was I supposed to know it was supposed to be such a big secret?” Sabine defended.

 

“What do you think the purpose of the mask was!?!” Marinette protested.

 

“I thought you would have at least told your boyfriend,” Sabine explained.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!!” Marinette squeaked indignantly. Her mother gave her a curious and unbelieving look.

 

“LADYBUG AND MARINETTE ARE THE SAME PERSON!!” Chat shouted.

 

“Where is my mask?” Marinette asked eyeing the suit in her mother’s hands.

 

“I don’t know I didn’t see it in the dryer,” Sabine answered.

 

“You _lost_ my mask!?! Mom what if Paris is attacked by an akuma?? I can’t go out without my mask!!” Marinette’s voice rose an octave as the ridiculous fear took hold.

 

“You think I’m letting you go jumping across rooftops after this?” Sabine put her hands on her hips.

 

“Mom I’m going out to save the world, it’s not like I’m sneaking out to have fun or anything,” Marinette defended. Sabine looked towards the still blushing and spluttering Chat Noir before looking back at her daughter, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh really? You’re not sneaking out to _do_ anything but save the city?” Sabine questioned skeptically.

 

“Mom!!” Marinette’s entire body flushed red. “That is so not what I’m using my powers for!” Marinette quipped.

 

“Either way you are grounded for the next two weeks.” Sabine folded her arms sternly over her chest.

 

“What?! Why?!” Marinette balled her hands into fists at her sides fighting off her growing agitation with her mother. First she blew her identity in front of her partner and now she was grounding her for being a hero of Paris?! The whole thing was ridiculous.

 

“You are naked with a boy in a leather suit in your room without our knowledge or permission,” Sabine pointed to the spluttering boy still nervously rubbing his neck and looking from the suit to Marinette.

 

“I HAVE A CRUSH ON MARINETTE!!” Chat shouted.

 

“Yes dear, we know,” Sabine quieted him.

 

“He let himself in! I didn’t plan to have him in my room! And I didn’t plan on being naked with him in here!” Marinette complained.

 

“I’M IN LOVE WITH MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!!!” Chat shouted.

 

“Okay, _you_ are not helping!” Marinette scolded her partner.

 

“Marinette please do you really expect me to believe that nothing is going on between the two of you?” Sabine said exasperated.

 

“Mom, there is nothing going on between us! Our relationship is completely platonic! I’m sorry you had to find out about my secret identity like this but believe me when I tell you that nothing is going on here,” Marinette begged. Sabine rolled her eyes.

 

“Marinette you have pictures of the boy pasted all over your wall and you expect me to believe that him being in your room and you being naked is all a coincidence?” Sabine challenged her daughter completely done with the excuses.

 

“Yes I- wait pictures on my wall? Wait what are you talking about Chat Noir isn’t on my … “ Marinette’s words drifted off as the gears in her mind slowly began to turn. Sabine smirked as she let loose another roll of her eyes.

 

“I don’t know what exactly you two were planning on doing, but I can tell that’s Adrien in the costume sweetie, you’re not fooling me.” Sabine shook her head. Marinette’s head slowly turned to face Chat eyes wide in horror.

 

“ADRIEN?!?!” Marinette shrieked.

 

“The mask is here for a reason Sabine!!” Chat shouted at Marinette’s mother, his cover blown.

**Author's Note:**

> My new headcannon is that Adrien calls adults by their first name when he's angry with them.


End file.
